Madonna
|formed = |nationality = American |residence = Lisbon, Portugal |eligible_for = • • |participant = |nf_participant = |note = }} Madonna Louise Ciccone, mostly known simply as Madonna is an American singer, songwriter, actress and businesswoman. Referred to as the "Queen of Pop" since the 1980s, Madonna is known for pushing the boundaries of songwriting in mainstream popular music and for the imagery she uses onstage and in music videos. She has frequently reinvented her music and image while maintaining autonomy within the recording industry. Although having sparked controversy, her works have been praised by music critics. Madonna is often cited as an influence by other artists. She was born in Bay City, Michigan, United States. Her father is Italian and her mother is French-Canadian. Madonna moved to New York City in 1978 to pursue a career in modern dance. She currently resides in Lisbon, Portugal. Songs *4 Minutes (2008) (featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland) *American Life (2003) *B-Day Song (2012) (featuring M.I.A.) *Bad Girl (1992) *Be Careful (Cuidado Con Mi Corazón) (with Ricky Martin) *Beat Goes On (2008) (featuring Kanye West) *Beautiful Killer (2012) *Bedtime Story (1995) *Best Friend (2012) *Bitch I'm Madonna (2014) (featuring Nicki Minaj) *Body Shop (2015) *Borderline (1983) *Burning Up (1983) *Candy Store (2008) *Celebration (2009) *Cherish (1989) *Crazy For You (1985) *Dance Tonight (2008) *Dear Jessie (1989) *Deeper and Deeper (1992) *Devil Pray (2014) *Devil Wouldn't Recognize You (2008) *Die Another Day (2002) *Don't Tell Me (2000) *Dress You Up (1984) *Erotica (1992) *Everybody (1982) *Express Yourself (1989) *Falling Free (2012) *Frozen (1998) *Future Lovers (2005) *Gang Bang (2012) *Get Together (2005) *Ghosttown (2014) *Girl Gone Wild (2012) *Give it 2 Me (2008) *Give Me All Your Luvin' (2012) (featuring Nicki Minaj and M.I.A.) *Holiday (1983) *Holy Water (2015) *Human Nature (1994) *Hung Up (2005) *I Don't Give A (2012) (featuring Nicki Minaj) *I Fu--ed Up (2012) *I Love New York (2005) *I'll Remember (1994) *I'm a Sinner (2012) *I'm Addicted (2012) *Iconic (2015) (featuring Chance the Rapper and Mike Tyson) *Illuminati (2014) *Incredible (2008) *Into The Groove (1985) *Joan Of Arc (2015) *Justify My Love (1990) *La Isla Bonita (1987) *Like A Prayer (1989) *Like A Virgin (1984) *Live To Tell (1986) *Living For Love (2014) *Lo Que Siente La Mujer (What It Feels Like For A Girl) (2000) *Love Song (1989) (featuring Prince) *Love Spent (2012) *Lucky Star (1983) *Masterpiece (2011) *Material Girl (1984) *Medellín (2019) (with Maluma) *Miles Away (2008) *Mother and Father (2003) *Music (2000) *Nothing Really Matters (1999) *Oh, Father (1989) *One More Chance (1996) *Open Your Heart (1986) *Papa Don't Preach (1986) *Promise To Try (1989) *Rain (1992) *Ray Of Light (1998) *Rebel Heart (2015) *Rescue Me (1990) *Revolver (2009) (featuring Lil Wayne) *She's Not Me (2008) *Some Girls (2012) *Spanish Lessons (2008) *Substitute For Love (1998) *Superstar (2012) *Take A Bow (1994) *The Power Of Goodbye (1998) *This Used To Be My Playground (1992) *True Blue (1986) *Turn Up the Radio (2012) *Unapologetic Bitch (2014) *Veni Vidi Vici (2015) (featuring Nas) *Vogue (1990) *Voices (2008) *Wash All Over Me (2015) *Who's That Girl (1987) *You'll See (1995) External links * Madonna on ethnicelebs.com Category:Artists Category:Unites States artists Category:Italy artists Category:Canada artists Category:France artists Category:Portugal artists